


Harry Potter and The Slytherin Prince

by bobel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Top Harry, draco and harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobel/pseuds/bobel
Summary: After the war, Harry and Draco come back to Hogwarts to retake their 7th year classes. Things take a turn when they find themselves alone for the first time in a while...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	1. Quidditch Practice

“I can’t believe McGonagall!” Harry said in frustration. “She actually wants me to give Draco Malfoy, the man who helped _kill_ Dumbledore, Quidditch lessons? He is not even a Gryffindor, why would I ever help him?”

“Come on, Harry, give him a chance,” Hermione pleaded. “He’s changed... He apologized, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, but…”

“And you accepted his apology, didn’t you?” Hermione insisted.

“Yeah, but…”

“Then move on… You know he feels bad for what he did.” Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off “People change, Harry… They make mistakes…”

“I know, Hermione, but he still _was_ a Death Eater…” Harry said, less sure of himself. He did not want to believe Malfoy had changed. “Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater” he thought.

Hermione continued like she didn’t even hear him, “Malfoy might have been an evil prat most of his life, but you _know_ he’s different now. Would Malfoy from three years ago _ever_ ask for help? Especially from you?”

“Whose side are you on?!” Harry said while standing up from his seat.

“Stop biting my head off, Harry! We are not children anymore!” Hermione was now red with anger. “At least give him a chance before deciding that he will be an annoying prick all his life!”

Hermione stormed out of the common room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. “Alright, I’ll give him a chance… At least if he is a horrible person, I’ll have the pleasure of proving Hermione wrong, a feat not many have been able to achieve” he thought, half-smiling.

The students who had been in the 7th year during The Battle of Hogwarts got the opportunity to return for an 8th year to retake their classes. Most of them hadn’t passed their N.E.W.T. exams, but the Ministry of Magic decided that due to stress and incompetent teachers, they were allowed to retake it the following year. Nonetheless, not many students returned.

Headmistress McGonagall, taking the advice of the Sorting Hat, decided that house unity was very important. As a result, she disbanded all house Quidditch teams and established four mixed teams, each of them required to have at least one member of each house. Many students protested, but she didn’t change her mind. “You either accept the new Quidditch system or there will be no Quidditch at all!” Somehow, people thought the latter would be worse, so they complied and formed their teams.

Harry was the captain of “Dumbledore’s Army” as a Seeker alongside Ron as a Keeper, Anabelle Sunfire (a 3rd year Hufflepuff) and Arthur (a 2nd year Slytherin) as Beaters, Ginny Weasley, Dara Goldenson (a 5th year Ravenclaw) and Draco Malfoy as Chasers.

After Harry testified at Draco’s trial and helped keep him out of Azkaban, Malfoy apologized to him, but Harry accepted it just to get Malfoy off his back. He liked being enemies with Malfoy. It was easier to hate him than to understand what he’d been through and forgive him.

Malfoy saw right through Harry, though; he knew that he hadn’t really accepted his apology. He thought that by getting close to him, he could prove to Harry that he had changed. That’s why he asked Professor McGonagall if he could join Harry’s team.

“Why don’t you ask Mr. Potter about that? He is the captain after all.” McGonagall asked.

“I know, Professor, but you know how Potter feels about me… Isn’t the whole point of mixed teams to show that we can move past old grudges and work together? Wouldn’t me and Potter in the same team be the perfect example for that?” Draco pleaded.

“Oh, alright…” McGonagall conceded. “I will talk to Potter, but you better not be up to something, Mr. Malfoy, I am warning you.”

Harry was in a bad mood the whole day before he had to help Malfoy practice. He was willing to give him a chance, but he doubted he had changed one bit.

“I can’t believe you have to help Malfoy with Quidditch practice… After all he’s done?” Ron said disapprovingly while stuffing his face with chicken legs.

“I know, but I promised McGonagall I’d give him a chance…” Harry sighed.

After lunch, Ron got up and went to the common room with Hermione as Harry headed to the Quidditch pitch. For some strange reason he was nervous. He had never been truly alone with Malfoy for prolonged periods of times before. Harry knew Malfoy was a lousy Seeker, but he didn’t know how good he was as a Chaser. “Why did he even want to play Quidditch in my team? There are other teams that don’t include me in which he could have played…” he thought.

When he arrived, Malfoy was waiting for him in the middle of the pitch, broom in hand and a smirk on his face.

“Hello, Potter,” Malfoy snorted. Harry didn’t know why everyone said he had changed. He seemed to be the same arse he had always been. However, he promised to give him a chance so he had to endure any snide comments from him for the next hour.

“Hello, Malfoy,” Harry said politely, “are you ready?” he asked wanting to get it over with. He couldn’t stand looking at those deep icy eyes and shinning platinum blond hair.

“As ready as I’ll ever be…” Malfoy said with a sigh.

Harry rolled his eyes and shot up in the air. Malfoy followed him and after a few passes of the quaffle and some failed attempts to score, Harry snapped.

“Why did you ask for me to help you with Quidditch practice when it is obvious you’d rather be anywhere but here?” Harry snapped. He had barely exchanged a few word with Malfoy and he was already fuming. “This was a bad idea… Why don’t you find some other Quidditch team to practice with? Hermione was wrong, you will never change…” Harry turned around and stormed away, furious.

Malfoy ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm, “Wait!” he said desperately. Harry turned around and saw Malfoy looking at him, with fear in his eyes. Harry was confused. What was Draco Malfoy scared about?

“What?” he snarled. Malfoy let go of his arm and was now looking him directly in the eyes. Harry had never noticed how soft his skin looked in the sunset.

“I – I’m sorry, Potter” Draco said, looking deeply in Harry’s eyes. Harry thought he was being honest and relaxed a little. “I’m sorry for – for everything. I never wanted to become a Death Eater, I never wanted to cause all the pain I caused. I’m sorry I’ve been a dick to you all these years.” Draco went on, a tear rolling down his porcelain cheek, “At first I thought I was making my parents proud by carrying out the Dark Lord’s plan, but after a while I realized what I was doing was wrong.”

Harry was taken aback by his sudden confession. He didn’t know what to say... He felt bad for Malfoy for a moment, starting to realize what he’d been through. “Draco – I –” Harry started saying, but he couldn’t finish the sentence. He mounted his Firebolt and zoomed away to Gryffindor Tower, leaving Malfoy in the middle of the Quidditch pitch crying and alone.


	2. Old Grudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks his life over after his recent encounter with Draco Malfoy. Will he let go of the anger and resentment or will he hold onto his grudge as he has done for the last 7 years?

As the wind was blowing on his face, he was trying to process what had just happened. Draco Malfoy – apologized? — sincerely?! That was a side of him he had never seen before. He was kind of regretting that he left him alone on the field. He shouldn’t have left… He had so much to say to him…

He flew up in front of one of the common room windows, his ears were red with shame, and his feet were weighed down by regret. He looked inside and saw Hermione and Ron waiting for him on the seats beside the fire. Harry knocked on the window to get their attention and both were startled by the sound. Hermione got up and opened the window and Harry flew in.

“What are you doing entering through the window?” Hermione said, shocked, “Did something happen with Malfoy?” Her eyes were now wide and her mouth slightly open.

“Yes… but it wasn’t what you’d think” Harry said, avoiding eye contact with her. His insides felt like they were put in a blender. He wished he could just vanish up to the boys’ dormitory and think this over in peace. 

“Well, what happened then?” she said, impatiently.

“He – he apologized…” Harry murmured, now looking her in the eyes. After that, he explained what had happened and was now happy he could go up and be alone for a while. While attempting to leave, Hermione got up and cut his path.

“And you just left him alone on the Quidditch pitch, crying?” Hermione fumed. Harry didn’t know what to say. That was exactly what he did, but he wasn’t proud of it.

“Listen, Hermione, I don’t want to talk about it so save your scolding for another time…” Harry said, walking past her, up the stairs to the dormitory.

Hermione caught Harry by his arm and looked him in the eyes. When he turned around, he half-hoped that he would look in the Slytherin’s icy grey eyes again and say to him what he had been dying to say ever since he left.

“Harry, I am not your enemy,” she said softly, “you know I want what’s best for you… Do you think I haven’t noticed the way you have been looking at him ever since the year started? How every time you stare at him at lunch when you think nobody’s looking? How every time someone brings up Malfoy’s name you flinch a little?” Her voice was warm and full of understanding.

“I – I don’t do that” Harry said, blushing.

“Harry you don’t have to deny it. It’s alright…” Hermione assured him. “Malfoy’s changed; we all know that. It’s fine if you like him, Harry, really.”

Harry was speechless. Was he that obvious? Ever since the first time Malfoy apologized, he had felt something for him, but he buried that feeling deep down, afraid of what other people might think. Every time someone brought up Malfoy, his feelings would resurface and he got angry and took it out on other people.

Hermione hugged him and he started crying on her shoulder. Everything he had ever suppressed about Malfoy just spilled out. He was crying like he never had before…

After the Quidditch incident, Harry had avoided Malfoy for two weeks. Every time he saw him in the halls, he turned around and left. He couldn’t bare looking in his direction. Malfoy’s face brought up mixed feelings. He was happy to see his beautiful eyes and his adorable smile, but he was angry because he remembered the way he had treated him for the past 7 years and he was jealous on top of that when he saw ‘Stupid Malfoy’ hold hands with ‘Stupid Pansy Parkinson’. Ron was right: add any more emotions to the mix and Harry thought he might explode.

Other than the occasional sight of Malfoy, Harry tried to keep him out of his mind. He was not ready to deal with everything he felt so he ignored it. His attitude towards the Slytherin hadn’t changed though, he still hated him with a burning passion. He hated him for playing with his heart. He hated him because “How could I ever like such a horrible, _horrible_ person?” He hated him because he stole his friends away from him. He missed ranting about Malfoy to Ron and Hermione, but both had forgiven him and he felt alone. Harry now had a lot of things to say and no one to talk to, courtesy of Draco fucking Malfoy.

As he, Ron, and Hermione sat down for lunch in the Great Hall one day, Ron said out of nowhere “So… Have you talked to Malfoy yet?” Hermione suddenly looked up, eyeing Harry in anticipation.

Harry almost choked on the chicken leg that was in his mouth. “Umm…no,” he said reluctantly, “why would I talk to him?”

“I don’t know, it will happen eventually, we thought it would be better sooner rather than later…” Ron responded, hesitantly. Hermione looked at him like he had just provoked a dragon, nudging him in the ribs to shut up. She knew anything could trigger Harry and she didn’t want him to start yelling in the Great Hall.

When Harry saw this, his stomach lurched. He couldn’t believe that his friends had to walk around eggshells around him. He felt ashamed. Had they always have to do that? He had always had anger issues but most of the time he thought he was justified to be angry. Now that he thought it over, maybe he wasn’t… Harry was now frowning with his head down.

“Harry? Are you ok?” Hermione asked tentatively.

“I– I’m fine” Harry answered, calmly. He felt very bad. His friends shouldn’t have to be afraid of saying what they think near him, acting like he was a bomb waiting to go off. “I have to go.” Harry got up and walked away. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but he was already by the door.

He was on his way up to the common room, thinking about all the times he had yelled at Ron and Hermione… Was he a bad friend? He turned a corner and bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Draco Malfoy staring back at him. He was so shocked by his appearance that he forgot to be angry at him. He just stared into his beautiful eyes.

“Hello, Potter.” Malfoy sneered.

Ron was right. Sooner was better than later. “Hello, Malfoy,” Harry said, determined “got time to talk?”

Malfoy was taken aback, but willing to talk. He nodded and said “Where?” Harry grabbed his arm and lead him into an empty classroom.

“Well?” Malfoy said, once inside. He looked expectantly at Harry.

“I just wanted to say– ” Harry was nervous, why did he do this? He took a deep breath and spoke. “I forgive you,” he said truthfully. There was a pause “A–and I hope you can forgive me as well. You know, for leaving you alone on the Quidditch pitch…” He felt a wave of relief washing over him. His back straightened and everything seemed brighter. Letting go of something he had been holding onto so tightly for most of his life was hard. It was like he was carrying a boulder on his back, weighing him down with every step he took, but now he was free. He never thought forgiveness would feel so good. He could feel a smile forming on his lips, but he tried to stay serious, waiting for Draco’s response.

“On Merlin’s beard, Potter, do you have to be so dramatic?” Draco scoffed, smiling a little. “After two weeks of completely ignoring me, you bump into me in the halls then you drag me into an empty classroom to tell me you forgive me?” He now smiled broadly as he saw Potter blush.

“I–, ” Harry tried to say, but Draco cut him off. “Well I suppose that’s all you have to say, Potter, I am going to lunch now,” he said, determined, and left the room with a strut.

“Well, that worked out fine,” Harry thought. He left the classroom and was walking through the halls. He jumped a little with every step he took towards the common room, cheery from his last encounter with Draco Malfoy.

“Migaleatur,” he said to the Fat Lady as he approached the Gryffindor common room. The portrait swung open and he went inside.


	3. Quidditch Practice Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Harry and Malfoy are no longer enemies, they can resume their Quidditch training.

Harry was waiting in the common room for Ron and Hermione. He didn’t have a plan for what he would say exactly when they came, but he thought he’d figure it out in the moment. His head was spinning while he was remembering all the times that he had yelled at his two best friends, the two people who helped him defeat Voldemort for good.

When Hermione entered the common room, with Ron trailing behind her, Harry was sitting on an armchair near the fire with his head in his hands, frowning. Harry heard Hermione’s voice and looked up. His face was filled with regret, but a little hope lingered in his eyes.

“Hey…” Harry said softly to Ron and Hermione. He wasn’t prepared for this, but it was the right thing to do.

“Hello, Harry,” Ron greeted him, “everything alright?”

“No…” Harry murmured but he couldn’t continue. He had no idea what to say to them, the friends who had always been by his side, the two people in the world he would trust with anything.

“What happened?” Hermione asked him. She looked worried. “Something with Malfoy?”

“What? – Yes, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about. How did you know something happened with Malfoy?” Harry asked her, looking puzzled.

“I saw him entering the Great Hall with a wide smile on his face, but he wouldn’t say what got him in such a great mood. I just assumed it was you,” she explained.

“Oh– well, we’ll talk about that later,” Harry told them, blushing a little. He took a deep breath and continued, “I– I wanted to say I’m sorry…” He looked Hermione right in the eyes and then turned to Ron, “I’m sorry for being such a bad friend sometimes… I don’t want you to be careful what you say near me, afraid that you might offend me and I will start shouting. I–” Harry wanted to go on, but Hermione cut him off.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, looking perplexed.

“Well, you remember that summer when I first came to Grimmauld Place? I was so mad that you hadn’t told me anything about what was happening and I started yelling, blaming you for that, when Dumbledore made you promise not to tell me anything. Since then I’ve noticed that you try not to say things that you think might make me start yelling again. I don’t want you to have to control yourself around me. I realize now how I’ve been acting, and I promise I will try to control my anger, justified or otherwise.”

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione started, she was looking at him lovingly, “we know what you’ve been through and we understand… You were very stressed that summer, you were grieving. You had just seen Cedric die and then you were cut off from the wizarding world, not knowing what was happening was probably very frustrating. And yes, sometimes we don’t say things because we think they’ll upset you, but that’s because we don’t want to upset you!” Hermione declared.

“That’s very nice of you, but I don’t want you to do that anymore. I want you to be able to say anything you want to say in front of me.” He said decidedly.

“Alright, mate, if that’s what you want,” Ron said. Hermione took Harry and Ron into a hug and Harry whispered to them “I love you.” He truly had the best of friends anyone could ask for.

The next morning, at breakfast, Harry had just told them what had happened with him and Malfoy.

“Finally,” Hermione said, relieved.

“Took you long enough…” Ron added. Harry smiled, all was right in the world; no more enemies, no more grudges, no more Dark Lords… things couldn’t have been better.

After breakfast, they got up and headed for the door. Malfoy cut their path and said, “Hello, Gryffindors!” He was grinning and looking at them excitedly.

“Hello, Draco!” Hermione greeted him, “How are you?”

“I’m very well, thank you,” he smiled and turned to Harry. “So when is Quidditch practice, Potter?”

Harry was surprised by Draco addressing him, but he answered promptly. “The team practice is on Sunday, but I don’t know how good of a Chaser you are –” Draco cut him off.

“Well how about you and I practice a little Saturday morning? I haven’t played in a while, I’m a bit rusty… We don’t want to let the team down, do we?”

“Well, no–” Harry answered softly.

“Then it’s settled, see you then!” Malfoy said excitedly and left.

“That was weird, right?” Harry asked Ron and Hermione. 

“Yes, it was. I wonder what he’s up to…” Ron answered.

That Saturday morning, Harry woke up early. He was kind of excited about training with Malfoy one-on-one. He wasn’t sure why, but the prospect of being _friends_ with Draco Malfoy was intriguing. They weren’t quite there yet, they barely got past mortal enemies, but Harry had time to get to know the _new_ Draco Malfoy and see if he’s really changed.

He got his broom, put on his Quidditch robes, and went down to the Quidditch pitch. On the way there, he bumped into a platinum-haired boy with a smile on his face. Harry wasn’t sure he had ever seen Draco smile that much.

“Hello, Potter!” Draco greeted him. “What a fine day it is!”

He was right. The sun shone brightly in the sky, but not so brightly that they couldn’t see anything, the temperature was just right, the wind was blowing a little on their faces as they walked down to the pitch and there was no sign of rain anywhere in the sky.  
“Hello, Malfoy! It is a fine day indeed,” Harry approved, noticing how oddly perfect the weather was for Quidditch. “What’s got you so excited about Quidditch practice?” Harry asked him.

“Oh, well, nothing special, I just think we’re going to have a lot of fun.” Draco grinned wider than before and quickened his pace. Harry remembered being this confident only when he had drunk Felix Felicis in his 6th year and smiled.

“So, how good are you as a chaser?” Harry said, trying to cover the awkward silence.

“I’m pretty good, but I’m no Ginerva Weasley…” Draco jested.

Harry’s lips curled into a smile. “If he’s as good of a chaser as he was a seeker, we’re screwed…”, he thought.

They continued in silence until they reached the Quidditch pitch and mounted their brooms. Harry shot a look at Malfoy and he looked back.

“Scared, Malfoy?” Harry smiled at him knowingly.

Draco grinned. “You wish.”

They looked at each other in the eyes for a second then shot up in the air, circling 10 feet above the ground. Draco came next to Harry and asked “What’s the plan?”

Harry, who had the Quaffle in one hand, told him “We will pass the ball from one to the other in the beginning, to warm up, and after that, you will try to score into the hoops that I will be defending.”

“With you as a Keeper, it should be a breeze... Good luck, Potter,” Malfoy said as he rose higher in the air.

Harry followed and he threw the ball at him. Malfoy caught it and threw it back. They continued doing this for about 15 minutes, with increasing difficulty (they went further from each other, tried to catch it while speeding, etc.). Harry realized Malfoy was actually pretty good. He wondered why he didn’t play as a chaser instead of a seeker all these years…

They moved on to Malfoy trying to score in the hoops and he was surprisingly good at that too. Where had all this talent been hiding? He scored a lot of points, but Harry blocked most of the shots, he was a surprisingly alright Keeper. He was trying hard because he could not lose to Malfoy.

“Can you block this one, Potter?” Malfoy smirked. He threw the Quaffle towards the right hoop. It was so fast that Harry barely saw it. Malfoy scored. “Any more doubts?” he asked, looking proud of himself. He was beaming at Harry who was beaming back.

“No,” Harry answered. “Welcome to the team!”

Malfoy made a small celebratory gesture, but he quickly stopped because he didn’t want Harry to know how much he wanted this. They both landed on the green grass and went towards the castle. Harry was looking at Malfoy. The sweat on his face shimmered in the sun and his smile gave his face a beauty he had never noticed before. They were walking near each other, not saying anything, catching their breaths, and admiring how the Hogwarts grounds shone under the morning sun. Harry was also admiring the tall, pale boy beside him, wondering how he had never noticed before how gorgeous Draco Malfoy is.

“You were right, this was fun,” Harry said, smiling at Draco. “Told you…” Malfoy smiled back at Harry and then turned his eyes back to the castle. “We should do this more often,” he suggested.

“Do what? Hang out or play Quidditch?” Harry asked, puzzled.

“Both,” Draco answered softly, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

“Oh,” Harry replied, “that would be fun,” he said, trying to resist smiling too hard. They continued the rest of the walk in silence. “Well, see you around, Potter,” Malfoy said as he parted with Harry at the entrance.

“See you around,” Harry answered, but Malfoy was already leaving.


End file.
